Blessure(s)
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre de son fils, Gabriel Agreste ne s'attendait pas à trouver Chat Noir blessé et ensanglanté...
1. Choc

**Oui, je sais. Je ne devrais pas m'éparpiller sur 50 fanfiction à la fois ! Mais je le jure celle ci ne durera pas longtemps. 2 ou 3 chapitres, juré ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur Adrien et son père. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même... Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**_"Blessure(s)"_  
**

_\- Choc -  
_

* * *

"Nooroo, detranstformation"

Son costume violet s'évapora en un instant ne laissant que les habits soigneux et la mine défaitiste de Gabriel Agreste.

Comme toutes les fois précédentes, son Akuma avait été vaincu par le duo de super héros... Il avait tenté, encore une nouvelle fois, d'attaquer la nuit afin de compter sur le manque de sommeil mais cela avait été bien vain face aux deux adolescents.

Pourtant cet Akuma avait été prometteur : c'était un apprenti-cuisinier qui venait d'être mis à la porte par ses parents, son cœur était rempli de haine. Grâce à son papillon maléfique, il l'avait transformé en vilain capable d'invoquer de nombreux instruments de cuisine à sa guise. Son champion avait combattu vaillamment et avait tenu bien plus longtemps que d'habitude. A plusieurs moment, l'Akuma avait même à frôler de peu le duo avec ses armes tranchantes qu'il invoquait grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Gabriel soupira alors que la porte de son passage secret s'ouvrait pour laisser place à son bureau bien vide. Nathalie n'était pas là, il lui avait demandé qu'elle rentre chez elle dès que le soleil se coucherait pour la soulager d'un peu de travail et préserver sa santé

Il s'avança, d'un pas monotone, vers la chaise la plus proche et se laissa tomber dessus. Son regard s'aventura dans la pièce qui lui semblait froid et sans vie.

Tout le manoir lui donnait cette impression morbide depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, chaque recoin, chaque tableau n'était que des échos de souvenirs aussi joyeux que douloureux. Triomphait en pièce maîtresse de son chagrin, ce tableau qui lui servait de passage secret.

Ce tableau d'Emilie qui semblait le fixer du regard, ses yeux pleins d'espoir et de vie.

"Je te le promet Émilie" Dit-il en s'adressant au tableau comme il s'adressait à sa défunte épouse. "Peu importe les sacrifices nécessaires… je te ramènerais. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie et Adrien aussi"

Mais le tableau, comme à son habitude, resta muet comme une tombe.

oOo0oOo

En traversant le grand hall de la maison pour aller se reposer, Gabriel remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange.

De la musique, une mélodie de Piano qui semblait provenir de l'étage et qui brisait la quiétude de la nuit

Cela semblait venir de la chambre d'Adrien.

Pourquoi Adrien jouait-il de son piano à minuit passé ? Son emploi du temps chargé ne lui permettait pourtant jamais de se coucher aussi tard. Le piano donnait à ce manoir, d'habitude si silencieux à une heure aussi tardive, un air encore plus lugubre. D'autant que les notes semblaient être jouer trop machinalement pour que ce soit normal. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors, le plus silencieusement possible, Gabriel monta les grands escaliers faisant attention à chacun de ses pas. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, la musique devenait plus distincte et les notes plus tranchantes : La musique qui était joué était "Fantaisie" de Schubert, un morceau très beau mais très mélancolique à la fois.

Il toqua à la porte

"Adrien ?"

Pas de réponse, il ouvrit lentement la porte.

Un courant d'air glacé l'accueillit le faisant trembloter. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité impressionnante, les seules lumières visibles était celle de la ville de Paris qui se reflétait à travers les grandes fenêtres. Cela donnait à l'endroit une allure de photo noir et blanc

Il avança un peu dans le couloir s'attendant à voir son fils à la tâche sur son piano.

Mais il n'y avait personne

"Adrien ?"

La musique qui inondait la chambre venait du téléphone d'Adrien qui reposait sur le côté de l'instrument.

Son fils n'était pas là, et avait visiblement mis de la musique de piano sur son téléphone afin de faire croire qu'il s'entraînait.

Il chercha du regard n'importe quel signe que son fils était là : Mais il n'était pas dans son lit, pas derrière son ordinateur, ni à l'étage ou sur son mur d'escalade. Il fouilla machinalement la chambre mais à part l'une des fenêtres qui était grande ouverte, rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il l'examina quelques instants mais il y avait au moins une dizaine de mètre de vide, personne ne pouvait passer par là

Où était Adrien ?

Il coupa la musique du téléphone, remplaçant le son du piano par un silence pesant. Immédiatement, les pensées les plus paranoïaques et les plus noires lui traversèrent l'esprit : Et si quelqu'un avait découvert sa double identité et avait kidnappé Adrien afin de le faire chanter, ou pire se venger ?

La porte d'entrée et les autres fenêtres de la maison étaient toujours automatiquement verrouillées, Adrien n'avait donc pas pu sortir de la maison ! Pas de son plein gré dans tous les cas !

Mais si les systèmes de sécurité étaient activés, comment des personnes avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Même Jackady avait eu de grosse difficulté à envahir l'endroit alors qu'il l'avait laissé entrer exprès ! Et il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte dans la chambre ! Et si-

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce

Gabriel releva immédiatement la tête et il écarquilla ses yeux en voyant soudainement apparaître devant lui la forme familière du Héros de Paris

Chat Noir

Il était visiblement rentré par la fenêtre de la chambre grâce à son bâton de métal. Mais dès le premier coup d'œil, Gabriel constata qu'il n'était pas en point : Au lieu de se tenir fièrement la tête haute d'un air peu sérieux à raconter des blagues, il se tenait fermement le flanc et s'appuyait sur sa jambe gauche.

Chat Noir était blessé ?

Il boita un peu pour avancer, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il émettait un juron. Pris par la douleur, il ne remarqua pas la présence du couturier dans la pièce.

"Chat Noir ? Que fais-tu là ?"

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, il tenta de faire un pas en arrière pris par la surprise. Mais sa jambe meurtrie ne le supporta pas et il tomba à la renverse. La scène aurait pu être drôle si le héros n'avait pas hurlé de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol dur et froid de la chambre

Gabriel resta figé sur place, son visage figé. Son esprit ayant toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi Chat Noir était-il dans la chambre d'Adrien ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ? La magie de Ladybug aurait dû normalement le soigner non ? Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de blessures du violent combat contre son Akuma.

Il était trop surpris par cette rencontre pour remarquer que le Miraculous de Chat Noir ne possédait plus qu'un seul point, signe de sa detranstformation imminente.

Chat Noir avait trop mal aux côtes pour se relever et le temps passait trop vite. Gabriel se tenait toujours debout impassible

Bip

Non...le Miraculous commençait à clignoter.

Bip

Il n'aurait pas le temps de fuir ou de se cacher...

Bip

"Je suis désolé" dit-il en un souffle

Bip

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû le découvrir"

Gabriel ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer devant lui

Bip

Le cinquième bip, le dernier. La lumière engloutit le corps du super héros. Sous le regard rempli d'horreur de Gabriel, le masque noir fut remplacé par les yeux plein de douleur de son fils. Toute la magie du Miraculous disparut laissant tout seul Adrien, pâle et blessé.

"Oh non…" Murmura Gabriel

Et la chemise d'Adrien vira immédiatement au rouge 

* * *

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews en anonyme sur mes autres fanfictions MLB et que je n'ai pas pu personnellement remercier.**

**Merci à Morganedl, cookie74, Krokmou, Mirabella, Maxe et tout les autres ! **


	2. Guérison

**Désolé du retard ! **

* * *

**_"Blessure(s)"_  
**

_\- Guérison -  
_

* * *

Gabriel avait l'impression que son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti

Trop de chose s'était passé en quelques secondes: la disparition d'Adrien, Chat Noir qui était arrivé dans la chambre et…

Adrien était Chat noir

Il avait la preuve ultime devant ses yeux mais pourtant son esprit refusait de l'accepter.

Adrien était Chat noir

Depuis tout ce temps... il avait combattu son propre fils. Il l'avait traqué, blessé, et réfléchit nuit et jour à une manière de le vaincre.

Adrien, toujours au sol, le regardait d'un air craintif, appréhendant la réaction de son père. Gabriel aurait aimé lui dire dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais que pouvait-il dire dans cette situation ?

Adrien était Chat Noir

Sa tête lui semblait tourner mais il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour rester à l'extérieur impassible et muet.

Ce fut Adrien, qui réunissant tout son courage brisa en premier ce silence palpable.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me relever ? J'ai une trousse de premier soin dans la salle de bain…"

Adrien était blessé, par sa faute.

Gabriel repoussa toute ses pensées négatives, sa culpabilité et les implications du secret d'Adrien, pour se concentrer sur le plus important: Son fils était blessé et avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments exploser maintenant.

Alors, il s'avança vers son fils et l'aida à se relever. Adrien poussa quelques grognements de douleurs pendant la manœuvre, mais finalement il parvint à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, le bras serré contre son flanc pour limiter l'hémorragie. Son fils boitait et la douleur les obligeaient à s'arrêter régulièrement. Gabriel tentait de garder son esprit le plus vide possible pour ne pas craquer.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent dans la spacieuse salle de bain. Adrien se laissa glisser doucement contre le mur.

"La trousse est dans le placard" dit il en pointant le meuble du doigt. "Elle est dans le compartiment tout en bas… caché derrière la pile de linge"

Gabriel acquiescat silencieusement et chercha à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Adrien. Il en ressorti une petite mallette vert-pâle qu'il ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans: Un linge, des bandages, une paire de ciseau rond et une bouteille de désinfectant. Le rouleau de bandage était entamé ce qui signifiait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle servait.

Adrien se saisit de la boite et commença à nettoyer sa plaie tandis que son père, debout à coté de lui, tentait tout pour cacher sa tourmente.

Il l'avait pourtant soupçonné, il y'a longtemps,que Adrien pouvait être Chat Noir. En voyant cette nouvelle bague sortir de nulle part... Mais il avait fini par abandonner ses soupçons. Peut-être avait il été dans le déni depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'il avait refusé la possibilité que son fils pourrait être celui qu'il avait tant cherché à éliminer…

"Tu… pourrais m'aider à tenir le bandage. J'ai un peu de mal."

Adrien ne le tutoyait jamais, il avait l'habitude de se tenir à l'étiquette: en le vouvoyant ou en l'appelant père par exemple. Gabriel était bien trop secoué par ce qu'il se passait pour le reprendre.

Gabriel prit dans ses mains le rouleau et le laissa tout doucement glisser entre ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'Adrien l'enroulait autour de sa plaie. Il avait heureusement arrêté de saigner abondamment, mais il continuait à grincer des dents de douleur. Une part du cerveau de Gabriel remarqua qu'au vu de l'assurance que son fils avait pour guérir ses blessures, ça n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'il revenait d'un combat ensanglanté. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter, il avait vraiment envie de vomir à cette idée.

"Adrien…"

C'était la première fois que Gabriel parlait depuis la detransformation. Son fils tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux vert émeraude le scrutait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux… ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux de sa mère… Que pouvait il lui dire ? Que pouvait il faire ? Il avait blessé son fils, sa dernière famille et…

Il avait faillit le tuer, plusieurs fois même.

Prit dans son tourment, il prononça sa question sans même y penser

"Pourquoi la magie de Ladybug n'a t-elle pas soigner ta blessure ?"

Adrien déglutit et posa son regard au sol, fuyant le murmura presque dans un seul souffle

"Ladybug… Elle ne peut pas réparer ce qu'elle ignore…"

"Tu… Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

Adrien n'osait pas regarder son père dans les yeux de peur de voir sa colère. Agitant nerveusement ses mains, il reprit avec un ton hésitant.

"Elle me dit toujours de ne pas me mettre en danger pour elle… Je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiéter pour une petite blessure… Et puis je savais comment m'en occu-"

"Pourquoi !?"

Adrien sursauta. Son père venait soudainement de hausser rapidement le ton. Gabriel savait qu'il n'y avait rien de rationnel à faire ça. Adrien était blessé et venait à peine de se poser un bandage, il devait être épuisé, mais toutes les émotions de Gabriel écrasait son esprit et plus rien n'avait l'air rationnel à ses yeux.

"Pourquoi ne lui as tu rien dit ?! Tu aurais pu ne pas avoir pu atteindre le manoir ! Tu aurais pu ne plus avoir de bandages ! T-tu... »

Gabriel retomba dans le silence, son fils regardait toujours le sol pour éviter son regard.

Tu aurais pu mourir

Il ne l'avait pas dit mais Adrien avait très bien compris ce que son père voulait dire par là. C'est ce qu'il avait craint concernant la réaction de son père. Lui qui avait toujours gardé Adrien enfermé dans cette cage doré qui lui servait de maison, c'était presque sur qu'il s'énerverait en découvrant que son fils mettait quotidiennement sa vie en danger pour sauver Paris.

Adrien craignait surtout que son père puisse l'empêcher d'être Chat Noir, voir puisse le retirer à tout jamais du collège. Ce serait malheureusement peu étonnant de sa part.

Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ! Paris avait besoin de lui ! Et il avait besoin de Nino, Alya, Marinette et tous ses autres camarades de classe ! Il avait besoin de sa Lady ! Si son père voulait lui retirer tout ça, Adrien s'y opposerait.

"Pardon Adrien…"

"Huh ?"

Il retourna son regard sur son père. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il pouvait lire une véritable tristesse dans les yeux de son père.

"Je… Je suis désolé pour avoir hurler, c'est juste… Oh vraiment Adrien, je suis désolé pour tout"

Adrien ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son père, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit c'était la larme solitaire qui descendait de l'oeil gauche de Gabriel. Elle fut suivie d'une autre de l'autre côté et encore d'autres...

Son père pleurait.

Gabriel Agreste, véritable statue de pierre vivante était en train de pleurer.

Il tomba sur ses genoux, il avait une mine dévastée, Adrien ne l'avait définitivement jamais vu dans cet état.

"Dé… Désolé Adrien"

Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il tentait d'aborder depuis tout ce temps se fissura et se brisa en mille morceaux ne laissant derrière qu'un simple homme complètement ravagé par les remords et le chagrins

Adrien prit son père dans ses bras. Les larmes commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas grave Papa"

Gabriel resserra son étreinte

"Je ne t'en veux pas"

* * *

**Il reste un dernier chapitre. Merci à Lilie58, Futur Antérieur et Syoriel pour leurs reviews**


	3. Convalescence

**_"Blessure(s)"_  
**

_\- Convalescence -_

* * *

Cette soirée n'en finissait pas.

Il était 2h du matin d'après la montre de luxe que Gabriel portait à son poignet, et le manoir était aussi sombre et lugubre que possible. Gabriel était debout, l'air consterné derrière la porte de la chambre d'Adrien. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il était là, sans bouger et sans faire un bruit, il repensait à tout ce qui venait juste de se passer...

Il n'avait jamais été dans un tel état, même lorsque Émilie les avait quitté, il avait réussi à garder son sang froid. Mais là…

Il avait éclaté en larmes dans les bras de son fils.

Il se mordait la lèvre rien qu'en y repensant. Il avait isolé Adrien, l'avait utilisé pour trouver des nouvelles victimes à akumatiser… Il lui avait mentit, l'avait mis en danger, l'avait blessé.

Tout ce que voulait Gabriel c'était de ramener sa famille… mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il avait réussi, c'était de s'en être écarter encore plus. Que dirait Émilie si elle voyait tout ça ?

C'est pour cela que tout devait finir ce soir.

Plus de Papillon, plus de Chat Noir, plus de Miraculous, plus de blessure…

Ils seront bientôt tous les trois réunis.

Sa montre indiquait 2h05, il était quasiment certain qu'Adrien devait être endormi, Gabriel se redressa, descendit doucement la poignée et entra sans un bruit dans la pièce plongée dans un noir de jais. Il avança à pas de loup, veillant bien à ne pas faire le moindre son. Il savait parfaitement bien où se trouvait le lit de son fils et s'en approcha sans difficulté

S'il lui prenait sa bague maintenant, Adrien ne serait plus jamais blessé, il lui en voudrait certainement quelques temps mais, le bonheur de revoir sa mère parmi eux fera alors disparaître les dernières cicatrices.

Avec la faible lumière qu'émettait sa montre, Gabriel localisa Adrien qui dormait paisiblement sur son flanc droit, celui qui n'avait pas été blessé. Son bras dépassait de la couverture et la bague tant désirée scintillait au bout de son doigt.

Elle était là, si près…

Il tendit le bras tout doucement, faisant attention au moindre centimètre. La bague serait bientôt entre ses doigt…

Elle serait bientôt à ses côtés

"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous"

Gabriel sursauta immédiatement, étouffant un cri de surprise. il recula rapidement de plusieurs mètres. Par miracle, son fils dormait toujours à point fermé. La voix ne venait pas de lui, mais d'une petite créature volante semblable à un chat et dont la couleur noire le rendait difficilement visible dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Le Kwami de Chat Noir

Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde. Après la dé-transformation d'Adrien, il avait dû se cacher de sa vue et avait du rester à l'écart alors qu'Adrien enfilait ses bandages. Le Kwami vola juste devant le visage de Gabriel.

"Qu- Comment ?" Parvint à murmurer Gabriel

Le Kwami pencha légèrement sa tête

"C'était évident que vous feriez ça" dit le Kwami en levant ses pattes d'un air dédaigneux. "C'était tellement ennuyant de rester éveillé aussi longtemps sans fromage, vous savez ? Adrien s'est endormi presque immédiatement, vous auriez pu venir avant, ça m'aurait épargné beaucoup d'effort."

Gabriel restait interdit quelques secondes devant les reproches du Kwami avant de se souvenir de pourquoi il était ici. Il lui fallait cette bague ! Ce n'était pas une créature aussi petite et faible qui allait l'en empêcher. C'était le seul moyen pour sauver Adrien et Émilie.

"Je suis son père" rétorqua finalement Gabriel "C'est pour sa sécurité que je dois lui enlever cette bague. Je fais tout ça pour lui"

Il commença à ré-avancer vers le lit, emplit d'une nouvelle détermination. Il était bien décidé à ignorer tout ce que pourrais lui dire le Kwami.

"Ah ? Vraiment ?"

Gabriel se stoppa

"Bien sûr ! Tu es son Kwami ! Tu sais combien de fois il a été blessé ! Tu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si il continuait à porter cette bague ! C'est pour sa sécurité"

Il tentait de ne pas trop hausser le ton pour ne pas réveiller Adrien, même si il devait être dans un sommeil très profond pour récupérer... Le Kwami revola devant son visage, les yeux du Kwami le fixant dans l'obscurité.

"Et vous avez demandé son avis à Adrien ?"

Gabriel le regarda, incrédule

"Quoi ?"

"Vous êtes peut-être son père mais moi je l'ai côtoyé tous les jours ces deux dernières années… C'est moi qui l'aide à devenir Chat Noir. Et pendant ces deux ans, je ne vous ai jamais vu lui demander son avis."

Gabriel fusilla le Kwami du regard

"Par contre... J'ai vu à quel point vous avez été horrible avec lui, j'ai vu à quel point vous avez ignoré les sentiments de ce garçon, j'ai vu la froideur que vous aviez avec lui. Tout ça sans aucun changement pendant deux ans."

Gabriel restait immobile, chaque mot du Kwami lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen.

"Alors…" reprit le Kwami "Ne prétendez pas être un bon père maintenant en lui retirant la seule chose qui lui permet d'être vraiment libre. Vous ne l'avez pas vu courir tout Paris, profiter de l'air frais que vous lui avez toujours refusé en l'enfermant dans ce manoir."

"Je sais que c'est ce qu'il veux…" Répondit Gabriel d'une voix faible

Adrien voulait le retour de sa mère n'est-ce pas ? C'était une maison si chaleureuse quand Émilie était là, elle avait toujours été la meilleure avec Adrien. Celle avec qui son fils était le plus complice… C'était…

Toute ses fois où il ressentait les sentiments négatifs d'Adrien à travers le Miraculous du Papillon, c'était bien car sa mère lui manquait, non?

Les yeux du Kwami irradiait d'une certaine colère

"Vous lui avez demandé ?"

Gabriel resta silencieux

"Non, bien sûr. Vous ne lui parlez jamais... "

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Gabriel sentait son esprit commencé à se briser. Et si ce n'était pas ce que voulais Adrien ? Après tout, il était bel et bien au courant du vœu qu'offrait son Miraculous et avait décidé de ne pas l'utiliser…

"Vous avez de la chance, ce garçon à un cœur en or et il ne vous en veux pas… Mais moi, en revanche, si !"

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

"Oubliez cette idée de lui prendre son Miraculous et parlez lui demain matin, et je jure sur tout les fromages de ne rien lui dire…"

Sans répondre au Kwami, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait sortir de là.

Oubliant complètement son objectif initial qui était de prendre le Miraculous, il se dirigea vers la rambarde de l'étage et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

D'un seul geste, il détacha la broche du papillon et jeta le bijou à travers le Hall. La broche fut avalé par l'obscurité, il n'y eu aucun bruit qui indiquait qu'il avait touché le sol. C'était la faute de ce bijou de malheur ! Et...

Tout était de sa faute.

Il avait continué son objectif insensé malgré tout les signes qui allait contre lui, contre les supplications de Nooroo, contre la santé de Nathalie, contre les sentiments de son fils.

Tout était de sa faute.

Le regard d'Émilie qui sortait des tableaux, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi pesant.

* * *

**Merci à krokmou, Lillie58 et Syoriel pour leur reveiws !**

**Et voilà qui met fin à Blessure ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture !**


End file.
